Revenge
by lorrie
Summary: Gage's life is in jepordy when an inmate is set free. (Rated "R" for violence, I just couldn't bring myself to give a rating of "PG-13")


"Revenge" (Part 1)  
By: Lorrie   
6/8/00  
  
The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Walker, Texas Ranger". The characters belong to CBS Productions, Top Kick Productions, etc., but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)  
  
  
The morning started like any other, Gage opened the door of Ranger Headquarters and headed straight for the coffee, then to his desk. "Good morning, Trivette."   
  
"Hey, Gage, how did the trial go yesterday?" asked Trivette. Gage and Sydney had both testified at a routine drug bust trial and as usual put the bad guys away.   
  
"No problems, they both were convicted."  
  
"Have you seen Sydney?" Trivette asked as he was pulling a file from the file cabinet. Gage glanced over at Sydney's desk and noticed that nothing had been touched.   
  
"No, guess she's not in yet; it's not really like her to be late."   
  
The door opened and in walked Ranger Sydney Cooke. "Sorry guys, I had a flat on the LBJ, if you can believe it. I had to change the thing myself."   
  
"No one stopped to help you?" asked Gage.   
  
"I didn't say that," replied Sydney. "This guy stopped, he was nice and looked great, but his knowledge of cars ranked up there with my knowledge of performing brain surgery. Anyway, I'm here now."  
  
Gage's phone rang. "Ranger Gage. Yes. I-uh. OK. Yes, I understand. Thanks for letting me know." Trivette and Sydney stopped talking to listen to Gage's conversation. When he hung up the phone, Gage looked as though he'd seen a ghost.   
  
"Who was that?" asked Trivette.   
  
"A friend of mine with the Texas Rangers in Houston," answered Gage.   
  
"Who, David?" asked Sydney.   
  
"Yeah, he said to tell you Hi. He wanted to let us know that Michael Garrett is out of prison on some sort of technicality," said Gage.   
  
"Who is this Garrett?" asked Trivette. Gage didn't answer; he got up from his desk and walked down the hall.  
  
"Gage and I took down a huge jewel theft operation in Houston a couple of years ago. The bust went down rough and Michael Garrett's younger brother Carl was shot and killed. Carl pulled a gun on me and Gage jumped him. Carl fired at Gage, but Gage was a litter faster and Carl died from the gunshot wound. At the trial, Michael Garrett swore that when he got out of jail, he would kill Gage for what he did to his brother. Trivette, this guy is capable of anything, we were only able to convict him in the jewel robberies, but there were also three murders we felt Michael Garrett was responsible for." Sydney sat down at her desk.   
  
"Do you think Gage is any real danger?" asked Trivette.   
  
"Honestly, yes I do. I think we should keep an eye on him, especially for the next few days," said Sydney.  
  
  
Gage came back to his desk. Trivette looked at him, "Sydney filled me in on Garrett, I think you should watch your back these next few days, or better yet, maybe take a few days off."   
  
"What, and just wait for this guy to make his move! I'm not going to run, I'd rather go look for Garrett myself that to look over my shoulder all of the time," Gage said with a note of hostility in his voice.   
  
"Gage, calm down. We'll just all keep a closer eye on each other for a few days. There's no harm in that, is there?" Sydney was trying to be level- headed.   
  
"No, I guess not. I'm sorry I blew up. It's just . . . this guy makes me a little crazy." Gage looked at Sydney as he said this and she returned the look knowing he would do anything in the world to protect her, as she would him.  
  
"Trivette, Gage and I are headed out to search a few of the local watering holes for that creep Anderson," said Sydney.   
  
"The one the D. A. wants for questioning?" asked Trivette.   
  
"That's the one. I got a tip that he's out and about this afternoon. We should be able to locate him." Sydney picked up her jacket and she and Gage headed out to the local bars.  
  
The first two bars turned up nothing. As they were headed down the road, Gage noticed a dark blue van following them. "Syd, keep an eye on that van behind us. I think we're being tailed." Sydney looked in the side mirror and as Gage made a few turns, the van kept right with them.   
  
"You're right, we're being followed," said Sydney. Gage made a quick right and pulled off into a crowded parking lot the van went past. "Do you think it was Garrett?" asked Sydney.   
  
"I don't know, but it would make sense," said Gage.  
  
Gage and Sydney caught up with Anderson at a bar on the Southside of Dallas and arrested him. Now he was in the capable hands of the D.A.  
  
"Hey, do you guys want to meet at C.D.'s later for dinner?" asked Trivette. "We need to plan that welcome home party for Walker and Alex. They should be coming back from their honeymoon on Saturday."   
  
"Sure, sound good to me, I'll just go home and grab a quick shower and I'll meet you two there in about an hour. OK?" Gage was flipping his pencil while he sat at his desk.  
  
"Do you want me to go with you?" asked Sydney.   
  
"No, I'm a big boy, I think I can manage to get home and shower all by myself," said Gage.   
  
"Well, if you're sure. But be careful. Oh, and don't forget to wash behind your ears," said Sydney with a smile.  
  
  
Gage was walking through the parking lot to his car when a dark blue van pulled up behind him and three guys jumped out and grabbed him. Gage threw a few punches, knocking one of the men to the ground. He was able to free one arm and turned to the remaining man, who was holding his right arm. Gage threw a well-placed kick to the head of the man who led him and down he went, hitting the ground hard. Gage had his back to the van door. Suddenly, the door opened and Gage felt a tremendous pain on the side of his head. The man in the van had found a tire iron and was able to come down with full force on Gage's head. Everything went black.  
  
When Gage came to, both of his arms were tied above his head, his shirt was missing and the sharp pain in his side told him he had been used for a punching bag.   
  
"Ah, so you've decided to re-join us." It was Garrett.   
  
"Well, well, Michael Garret, I would have thought you would have taken me out the moment you saw me, you know, like your promised at the trial," said Gage sarcastically.   
  
"All in due time, Ranger Gage. I want you to suffer first and maybe have that pretty little female ranger partner of yours watch as I slowly kill you. I have plans, plans which will be very painful for you," replied Garrett. Gage only half heard Garret, the pain in his head was taking him back into the darkness.  
  
Trivette and Sydney were on their way out of the office. "Do you want a ride?" asked Trivette.   
  
"Sure," replied Sydney "I've been waiting for a chance to ride that beautiful new car." Trivette had just bought a new Dodge Viper to replace the car that was blown up when he and Gage were fighting a couple of bank robbers and one threw a grenade under his beloved Mustang.   
  
"I have no problems with taking you for a ride Sydney, but Gage had better not come within ten feet of this beauty," laughed Trivette.  
  
When they approached the parking lot, Sydney noticed Gage's car still in its space. Without thinking, she ran over to the car to see if Gage was inside. "That's odd," she said.   
  
"What?" asked Trivette.   
  
"Gage always locks his doors, the driver's side is open. Look Trivette! Fresh blood!" said Sydney.   
  
"Let's get a team over here and check Gage's car for prints," said Trivette with worry in his voice.   
  
"If anything has happened to him . . ., " thought Sydney.  
  
Gage slowly regained his senses just in time to feel another blow to his right side. It was enough to momentarily knock the breath out of him. "You're not looking so good Ranger Gage," laughed Garrett. "Not such a pretty boy with your face all bloodied up, now are you?"  
  
Gage was feeling very weak from the beating he'd just taken and his head was still throbbing. "Wonder if Trivette and Syd have missed me yet?" thought Gage. "They're about my only hope of getting out of this one."  
  
Garrett had a plan to lure Sydney to the warehouse where he was holding Gage, but first he needed to get rid of Ranger Trivette.  
  
At Ranger headquarters, Sydney was tracking down every detail she could find on Garrett. "Trivette, here's Garrett's arrest record, along with his photo and profile."   
  
"Good, at least I know what this guy looks like." Trivette picked up his hat and headed for the door.   
  
"Where are you going?" asked Sydney.   
  
"I got a tip a few minutes ago that may lead us to Garrett's hideout," replied Trivette.   
  
"I'm coming with you," Sydney said, grabbing her gun.   
  
"No, you stay here and get the rest of the info. on Garrett, just in case this tip falls through," said Trivette, not wanting to get her hopes up, as he went out the door.  
  
The phone rang. "Ranger Cooke," answered Sydney.   
  
"I have some vital information on the missing Ranger," said the voice at the other end of the line.   
  
"Who said anything about a missing Ranger," said Sydney.   
  
"Come, come now Ranger Cooke. I have Ranger Gage right here with me."   
  
"Who is this?" asked Sydney while flipping on the recorder.   
  
"I think you know who this is and if you want to see Ranger Gage alive again, you had better do what I say, understand?" Garrett was enjoying this. Gage could hear Garrett's conversation, he tried to yell out to Sydney not to come, it was a trap, but everything was going dark again. "Meet me downtown at the 'Blue Mesa'. Do you know the place?" asked Garrett.   
  
"Yes. When?" asked Sydney.   
  
"In an hour," replied Garrett. Sydney didn't know where to find Trivette. She left a note on his desk telling him to listen to the tape and left.  
  
Trivette returned and found the note and listened to the tape. "Oh my gosh, it's a set-up. Surely she knows that; maybe I can reach her." Trivette tried to reach Sydney on her cell phone, but her battery was dead.  
  
Sydney pulled up in the parking lot of the 'Blue Mesa'. Before she could turn off the engine, two armed men opened her car doors. "Drive," said one.   
  
"Where to?" asked Sydney.   
  
"Head toward the warehouse district," replied the other.  
  
The two men pushed Sydney into a large room. "Gage!" screamed Sydney. Gage made no movement.   
  
"Don't worry Ranger Cooke. Your partner's not dead yet. I thought you might want to watch his grand finale, considering he did kill my little brother to save you," Garrett said in disgust.  
  
"What have you done to him?" Sydney couldn't help but notice the large bleeding gash on Gage's head and the visible bruising on his chest and abdomen.   
  
"He's only received a portion of what he deserves. You get a ring side seat for the rest," replied Garrett as he tied Sydney to a chair.  
  
Gage half opened his eyes. "Syd? Is that you? Garrett, what's going on?" His voice was very weak.   
  
"Ranger Cooke here wanted to watch you die, the same way I had to watch my little brother die. I was in handcuffs when he took his last breath. It's a very helpless feeling, isn't it little girl?" Sydney didn't respond, instead she looked away. "I'm talking to you!" Garrett slapped Sydney across the face. "Do you feel helpless now?" asked Garrett with a laugh.  
  
Trivette pulled into the parking lot of the 'Blue Mesa'. "Damn, too late." Having no idea where Sydney might be, he headed back to Ranger headquarters to finish digging into Garrett's records. "There has to be something that can lead me to Gage and Sydney before it's too late."  
  
Garrett stood before Gage with a .45 in his hand. "You're going to feel this the same way Carl did. He was only 25. He had his whole life ahead of him, a life you cut short when you shot him." Garrett waived the barrel of the gun in Gage's face. "I just haven't decided if I want to take you in one shot, or if I want to slowly empty this clip into you. You know, maybe start with your knee caps, then your arms or shoulder." Garrett rolled with laughter at the thought of his well-planned revenge on the Rangers.  
  
Trivette was pulling file after file up on his PC. "Finally, something here in Dallas," said Trivette as he pulled up real estate records showing property in Dallas owned by Michael Garrett. "It has to be the warehouse. I hope my gut instinct is right. I sure wish Walker were here." Trivette assembled a team of Rangers and they headed for the warehouse.  
  
Garrett aimed the gun at Gage's chest; he was about six feet away from him. He pulled the trigger. "NO!" shouted Sydney. Gage's body swayed as he took the first bullet in his left upper chest. The pain was horrible. Gage had been shot before, but never at this close of range. The bullet had torn through his chest with a vengeance, just as Garrett had intended. Garrett raised the .45 again and this time the bullet found its mark in Gage's abdomen. Gage was perfectly still. "Oh God no!" thought Sydney "He can't be dead."  
  
Garrett went over to check for a pulse. Sydney had finally freed herself from the ropes. She came up behind Garrett and, as if he sensed her being there, Garrett turned with a punch. He missed. Sydney gave a well-placed right to Garrett's stomach, then a left and ended with a kick to Garrett's head. Garrett went down. Sydney picked up his gun.  
  
Trivette and his team came bounding into the warehouse. Trivette headed over to Sydney, who was trying to free Gage's hands, which were still secured above his head. Gage was unconscious and loosing a lot of blood. Trivette laid him on the floor of the warehouse and called "911" from his cell phone. "Gage, Gage, can you hear me?" Sydney pleaded, her voice quaking. "You can't leave me now. Do you understand?" Gage lay motionless, his breathing very shallow. Suddenly, his right hand slightly moved. Sydney placed her hand in his. "That's it partner, hang on."  
  
End Part 1  
  
  
  
  
"Revenge" (Part 2)  
  
The paramedics arrived and after somewhat stabilizing Gage, loaded him into a waiting ambulance. "Sydney, come on, we'll follow him to the hospital. I think you should probably be checked out while we're there too," said Trivette as he led Sydney to his car.  
  
Meanwhile, in the ambulance. "Man, he's lost a lot of blood. Double check his IV, make sure it's open full," at that time Gage stopped breathing. "Pull over Mike, he's in full arrest," shouted the EMT from the back of the ambulance. The ambulance pulled over to the side of the road, Trivette pulled off behind it.   
  
"Trivette, this can't be good. Ambulances don't just stop on the way to the hospital, unless . . . " Sydney's voice trailed off.   
  
"You stay here, I'll see what's going on." Trivette walked up to the driver's side window and asked what was wrong.   
  
"The patient's in full arrest Ranger. I'm sorry, I understand he's a friend of yours," replied the driver. The EMT's in the back were performing CPR on Gage. They soon detected a slight heart rhythm however; his breathing was still being assisted.   
  
"Go, go, go" the EMT screamed to the driver.   
  
Trivette ran back to his car. Sydney was just staring into space "He's dead, isn't he?" she asked.   
  
"No Sydney, he's hanging on. He went into full arrest, but they've got him back," Trivette hoped his voice wasn't as shaky as he felt. True, he hadn't know Gage as long as Sydney had, but he like him and considered him a close friend and one heck of a Texas Ranger.  
  
The ambulance pulled into the Emergency entrance of St. Matthews Hospital. Gage was rushed to triage, them immediately to the OR. Trivette asked that one of the doctors on call check Sydney out. Sydney was still staring into space, obviously in shock. "Sydney Cooke," the nurse called her back to see the doctor. A few moments after Sydney slipped into the examination gown, Dr. Allen knocked on the door.   
  
"Ms. Cooke, I'm Dr. Allen." He held out his hand. Sydney didn't seem to notice. "How did you get this bruise on your cheek?" asked Dr. Allen as he gently lifted Sydney's chin.   
  
"In the line of duty," answered Sydney.   
  
"I don't understand. What's your profession?" asked Dr. Allen.   
  
"I'm a Texas Ranger and how I got this bruise isn't important, what's important is that my partner is in emergency surgery right now after taking two bullets at close range and I don't know if he's going to live or die!" Sydney was very emotional at this point and laid her head in her hands and cried.   
  
"Ranger Cooke, why don't you just relax for awhile? I'll give you a light sedative and maybe admit you for 24-hour observation. You've been through quite an ordeal." Sydney shook her head no and told Dr. Allen that she'd rather be alert when Gage got out of surgery. "OK, you can get dressed then. The gentleman that brought you in; is he a Texas Ranger also?"   
  
"Yes, Ranger Trivette," replied Sydney.  
  
Dr. Allen headed out into the hall to locate Trivette. "Ranger Trivette," he called out. "Could I speak with you for a moment?"   
  
"Sure doctor, what can I do for you?" replied Trivette.   
  
"Stick close to Ranger Cooke. I know for a fact that the Ranger who was shot isn't doing too well. They've lost him once on the table already, but he seems to be a fighter. Anyway, Ranger Cooke seems very close to him and if things don't go as well as might be expected, I'm not sure how well she'll handle it."   
  
Dr. Hammond had just completed Gage's surgery. "I swear, I see more gunshot wounds than most, but ones like this guy . . ." thought Dr. Hammond. "Well, I guess I should go out and let the family know what's going on." Dr. Hammond approached the waiting room. "I'm Dr. Hammond, I just completed surgery on Francis Gage."   
  
"Yes, I'm James Trivette and this is Sydney Cooke, we're both   
Texas Rangers, so is Mr. Gage."   
  
"I really should speak to Mr. Gage's family first," said Dr. Hammond.   
  
"We're it," said Sydney. "He has a sister somewhere, but other than that, Gage has no living relatives." Dr. Hammond motioned for Sydney and Trivette to sit down.   
  
"Ranger Gage was shot twice at close range. The first bullet passed through his upper left chest, grazing the top of his lung and passing out from his back just under his shoulder blade. We repaired the lung and closed. The second bullet entered just below his rib cage on his right side and it appears that it bounced around a bit before lodging itself in the lower lumbar region. There was massive internal bleeding. We gave him three units of blood. He's in ICU, he's very weak and he's on a respirator. He also has a pretty bad concussion. The next 24-48 hours will be critical. Do you have any questions?"   
  
"You said the second bullet was lodged in his back, were you able to remove it?" asked Sydney.   
  
"No, not yet. He was losing too much blood. We couldn't keep him on the table any longer without losing him," said Dr. Hammond. "We'll perform another surgery when Ranger Gage is stronger. In the meantime, we'll keep his legs and lower back area immobilized, just in case he tries to move around when he wakes up."  
  
Walker and Alex stepped off of the plane expecting to be greeted by their friends, but there was no one there to meet them at the gate. "Maybe they've got tied up on a case," said Alex.   
  
"Not too likely on a Saturday," said Walker; he sensed that something was wrong, very wrong. "I'll go get the bags, why don't you try to reach Trivette or Sydney on the phone?"   
  
"Good idea. Maybe we can meet at CD's. I'd like to show off the pictures form Paris," said Alex. Alex dialed Trivette's number first.   
  
"You've reached Jimmy Trivette, I'm not here right now, but . . ." Alex left a message after the tone for Jimmy to call her on her cell phone. Then it hit her; she might be able to reach him on his cell phone. She dialed the number.   
'We're sorry, the cell subscriber you are trying to reach has either turned off their unit or are outside of our servicing area.'   
  
"That's very odd," thought Alex. Alex then tried to reach Sydney but received no answer.  
  
Walker met Alex just past Gage #7. "Any luck?" he asked.   
  
"No," replied Alex. They headed for Walker's Dodge Ram, which had been parked in the long term parking area, and then headed home, to the ranch. Walker flipped on the radio just as the news came on: '... County District Attorney reportedly will be asking that Michael Garrett be held without bail. Garrett, who was charged on Wednesday with two counts of assault on an officer of the law and one count of attempted murder on Ranger Francis Gage, has reportedly hired the firm of Chambers & Chambers as his defense. Ranger Gage, who was shot twice at close range is still listed in critical condition at a local Dallas hospital.' Oh, my gosh, that explains a lot," said Alex.   
  
"It sure does. Gage has to be at St. Matthews," said Walker as he turned the truck towards St. Matthews.  
  
Walker and Alex headed to the ICU. Two guards stopped them momentarily until Walker showed his badge. They both stepped into Gage's room and found Sydney sitting at Gage's bedside, her hand on his, with her head resting on the side of the bed asleep, finally. Trivette was in a chair across the room staring out the window. He, Alex and Walker stepped back out of the room. Trivette gave Alex and Walker both a hug.   
  
"How'd you guys know where to find us?" asked Trivette.   
  
"A news report on the radio," replied Alex.   
  
"How is Gage?" asked Walker.   
  
"Still holding on. It was really touch and go for the last couple of days, but his Dr. said he can see marked improvement today," replied Trivette.   
  
"How about Sydney. Is she OK? Was she hurt?" asked Alex.   
  
"She was slapped around a little and has a few bruises on her face, but I think she's mostly suffering from a broken heart. She's blaming herself for Gage's being shot. The guy who shot him, Garrett, was avenging his brother's death. Gage killed him a couple of years ago protecting Sydney," said Trivette staring into the distance.  
  
Dr. Hammond had taken Gage off of the respirator early that morning, but he was still unconscious. Sydney had fallen asleep beside of Gage's bed again, his hand resting on hers. Suddenly, Sydney felt a slight movement in her hand. "Gage, can you hear me?" asked Sydney. Gage uttered a very weak   
  
"Syd?" his eyes still closed.   
  
"Get a Doctor in here, hurry!" cried Sydney.  
  
Dr. Hammond came in "Ranger Gage, can you hear me?" he asked. Gage let out a slight moan. "Ranger Gage, I need you to try to open your eyes," said Dr. Hammond. Gage's eyes started to open slowly. "How do you feel?" Doctor Hammond asked.   
  
"My head hurts, I can't feel much of anything else. Doctor, I can't feel my legs!" cried Gage.   
  
"Calm down. We've given you something to immobilize your lower back and legs. You're still carrying a bullet in your back. We'll schedule you for surgery soon and go in and remove it. I'm going to finish my rounds now. You need to get some rest. I'll be back by later," said Dr. Hammond   
  
"Could you send my partner back in for a minute?" asked Gage.  
  
Sydney came into Gage's room and tried to smile. All she really wanted to do was to throw her arms around him and hold him tight. "Syd, I'm OK," said Gage.   
  
"I know, it's just . . ." said Sydney, trying not to cry.   
  
"It's just what?" asked Gage.   
  
"Nothing . . . I mean . . .this one was just too close Gage." Sydney said. "You scared me half to death." Sydney was afraid she had said too much. She and Gage were partners, Texas Rangers, good friends, nothing more - it couldn't possibly be anything more. If she pursued a relationship with Gage, it would ruin everything she'd worked so hard for. And forget being partners, if she and Gage were involved, they couldn't possible remain partners and right now there was no one she'd rather have watching her back than Gage.   
  
"Syd," said Gage.   
  
Sydney looked at Gage. "Sorry, my mind was on something else," said Sydney. "Hey, it's getting late, I'd better let you rest."   
  
"Do you have to go now?" Gage asked.   
  
"Well, I guess I could stay for a little while longer," replied Sydney.   
  
"How did you get that bruise on your cheek?" asked Gage.   
  
"You were there, don't you remember?" said Sydney. Gage looked Sydney in the eyes.   
  
"Not really, I haven't mentioned it because my head hurts so bad, but I don't remember much of anything. I don't know what happened to me, or to you, or why there are two armed guards at my door."   
  
"Gage, we need to talk to your doctor about this," said Sydney.   
  
"Just tell me what happened. The last thing I remember was being at Walker and Alex's wedding, then me, you and Trivette going back to CD's. I remember something about a plane and Walker being the pilot and I remember you kissed me," his voice trailed off and a faint smile came across his face. "That's it, that's all I can remember. If today is Sunday, then I figure I've lost about a week." Dr. Hammond walked in.   
  
"Ranger Gage, you need to get some rest. I plan to do your surgery early tomorrow morning."   
  
"Doctor, Gage and I were just talking and it appears that he's had a memory lapse," said Sydney.   
  
"That's not altogether uncommon with head injuries. What do you remember?" asked Dr. Hammond. Gage told Dr. Hammond what he had just told Sydney, leaving out the kiss.   
  
"I wouldn't worry about it. It will probably return on it's own," said the Doctor.  
  
"Gage, I'm going to leave now, I'll be back in the morning," said Sydney on her way out.   
  
"See ya tomorrow, Syd," said Gage. "Love you," he thought as the door closed.  
  
"Dr. Hammond," called Sydney as she ran to catch up. "What about Gage's memory? He doesn't remember anything after last Saturday. He's asking me questions about what happened and I don't know what I should tell him."   
  
"Let's wait until after surgery tomorrow and see how he's doing, then if he asks you, you can begin to clue him in. Don't try to tell him everything at once however, it sounds like it was a very traumatic experience. My suspicion is that he'll remember everything on his own, but when he does, the key will be how he reacts," replied Dr. Hammond.  
  
Alex arrived at work Monday morning and was greeted excitedly by everyone. She met with the D.A. to see what she needed to handle this week. After getting her assignments, she headed back to her desk where the phone was ringing.   
  
"Assistant D.A., Alex Cahill-Walker speaking. Oh no, when? Where? Thanks, I'll get someone right on it." Alex hung up the phone and immediately dialed Walker at Ranger Headquarters.   
  
"Walker. Hey Alex, what's up?"   
  
"Walker, I just received a call from the Sheriff's department. Michael Garrett has escaped. There was a power failure at the main facility. They were transporting Garrett and two other prisoners to the back-up facility when the police van was ran off of the road."   
  
"Have you called the hospital yet?" asked Walker.   
  
"No, oh my God! Gage is scheduled for surgery this morning. Is Sydney with him?" asked Alex.   
  
"Yes, I assigned her to Gage for protection. I'll get in touch with her," replied Walker. Walker hung up the phone and told Trivette about Garrett. "Come on Trivette, let's get over to the hospital. I have a bad feeling about this," said Walker.  
  
Walker and Trivette arrived at St. Matthews and found Sydney and clued her in on Garrett. "Gage has been in surgery for a little over an hour," said Sydney.   
  
"OK, let's review with the guards who is allowed in here. I'll speak with administration and let them know that no one will be allowed to enter Gage's room unless their name is on this list and they are carrying a photo ID, unless there's a life-threatening emergency," said Walker.  
  
Dr. Hammond emerged from the OR and walked over to Sydney. "Ranger Cooke, Ranger Trivette. He did beautifully. I removed the bullet and it looks like very little damage was sustained to the spinal column. He's headed to recovery and should be out from under the anesthesia in about 1/2 an hour or so."   
  
"That's great!" said Sydney. "I need to fill you in on something." Sydney proceeded to fill Dr. Hammond in on Garrett's escape and the extra security precautions for Gage's protection.  
  
Michael Garrett entered St. Matthews with a briefcase and proceeded to the lobby. "Good afternoon ma'am. I'm Mr. Peterson with Peterson's Pharmaceuticals. I have an appointment with your head of Internal Medicine, Dr. Hatcher, I believe."   
  
The receptionist replied: "You mean Dr. Hammond. He's on the 7th floor. Take a right when you get off of the elevator and his office is the 2nd on the right."   
  
"Thank you ma'am," said Garrett in his best western draw. "Well, now, if I can get to Ranger Gage's doctor, I can find out what security measures they've taken," thought Garrett as he reached Dr. Hammond's office door.   
  
"Good afternoon, Dr. Hammond, I'm Ranger Peterson. I've been assigned to Ranger Gage's protection detail and was told to report to you for an ID," said Garrett.   
  
"Funny, Rangers Trivette and Cooke didn't say anything about adding anyone else to the list. Oh well. What's your first name?" asked Dr. Hammond.   
  
"This was easier than I thought it would be," said Garrett as he headed for Gage's room.   
  
Sydney was sitting with Gage when he woke up. "Syd, what's going on?" asked Gage.   
  
"How do you feel?" asked Sydney.   
  
"A little groggy, but not too bad" said Gage. At that moment, Garrett entered the room and closed the door.   
  
"Hey! You're not supposed to be in here," said Sydney.   
  
"NO, I guess I'm not," said Garrett as he pulled the .45 from his coat pocket.   
  
"Garrett!" said Sydney, "How did you get past security?"   
  
"Put that phone down, little missy," said Garrett. "I'm calling all of the shots now. Disconnect that IV, the three of us are headed out of here."  
  
"I don't know how," lied Sydney.   
  
"Do you really want me to yank it out?" scoffed Garrett.   
  
"Syd, do what he says," said Gage. Sydney removed Gage's IV and released the brakes on the hospital bed. "Put this nurse's uniform on," said Garrett. Sydney reluctantly did as she was told. "OK, let's move Ranger Gage to the ambulance I have waiting downstairs, but first . . ." Garrett pulled a syringe from his coat pocket.   
  
"What's that, what are you doing?" Sydney asked.   
  
"It's something to keep our Ranger friend here quiet until I get you two out of here," replied Garrett, as he injected Gage with the syringe. They headed down the hall just as Walker and Trivette were exiting the elevator.   
  
"Walker, I think that was Garrett," said Trivette. Walker and Trivette both ran to check on Gage, when they reached his room, they realized that Garrett had Gage and Sydney. They ran for the elevator and headed for the first floor. Garrett, Gage and Sydney were just getting off of their elevator when Walker and Trivette reached the first floor.   
  
"Sydney," called Walker. Sydney turned and as she did Garrett pulled out the gun again and held it to an unconscious Gage's head and pushed Sydney into the wall, knocking her out.   
  
"Make one move towards me Rangers and he's dead. He should have died anyway," said Garrett.   
  
"OK," said Walker, "We're putting down our weapons. Why don't you just move away from Ranger Gage."   
  
"No way! I came here to kill him and that's what I'm going to do," said Garrett as he once again held the gun to Gage's head.  
  
Sydney was slowly coming to and saw Garrett holding the gun on Gage. She knew that she had an opportunity to take Garrett down, since she was behind him. Sydney came up behind Garrett and pulled his right arm, which held the gun, away from Gage. As Sydney and Garrett fought for control of the gun, Trivette was able to get Gage to the doctors who were waiting at the other end of the hall.   
  
"Take care of him," said Trivette as he ran back to help Walker and Sydney.   
  
Sydney was doing pretty well on her own; she was throwing lefts and rights and finally brought Garrett down to his knees with a hard kick to his chest. Walker then knocked Garrett out with a kick to his head.   
  
"Sydney, are you OK," asked Walker.   
  
"I think so," said Sydney as she touched her bleeding lip. "Where's Gage?"   
  
"He's with Dr. Hammond, he'll be OK," answered Walker.   
  
Just as Trivette was about to cuff Garrett, he reached for his ankle and pulled a second gun. He was able to conceal it until Trivette had him in a standing position. Garrett pointed the gun at Sydney's back, and then pulled the trigger. Sydney felt a burning sensation as the bullet entered her back, she glanced down to find her white shirt beginning to turn crimson. She looked at Walker.  
  
"I've been hit," she said before she collapsed.  
  
Trivette pulled his gun at the same time Garrett aimed for Sydney. "Garrett, drop it!" shouted Trivette. When Garrett pulled the trigger, Trivette pulled his trigger at the same time and shot Garrett. Trivette went to Garret to check for a pulse; there was none. Trivette moved back as doctors and nurses filled the corridor attempting to save Garrett and take care of Sydney.  
  
Sydney had been rushed to the emergency room, where she received treatment. She was lucky; the bullet had passed through her shoulder with little damage. Walker and Trivette met Sydney in the waiting area outside of Gage's room.   
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Walker.   
  
"A little shaky. I'm not sure what they gave me before they worked on my shoulder," replied Sydney.   
  
"You really should have let the doctor admit you, at least for 24 hours," said Trivette. "I know, but I need to see Gage. I need to know that he's OK," replied Sydney. Just then, Dr. Hammond came out of Gage's room.   
  
"How is he, doctor?" asked Walker.   
  
"He'll be fine. He's regained his memory and I believe he's a little shaken at everything that's happened to him this week. You three can go in to see him now, but don't stay too long. And young lady, with that bullet wound of yours, you'd be better off to get some rest yourself," said Dr. Hammond.   
  
"Yes sir, I will, I promise, as soon as I see Gage," said Sydney.   
  
"Why don't you go in first?" said Walker. "We'll wait out here."  
  
Sydney entered Gage's room. He looked so peaceful. "Are you awake?" Sydney asked.   
  
"Syd, what happened to your arm?" Gage said, noticing Sydney's sling.   
  
"Well, I guess I just couldn't stand you getting all of the attention. Garrett shot me," Sydney replied.   
  
"How bad are you hurt?" asked Gage.   
  
"It's not too bad, straight through my shoulder. So, Dr. Hammond said your memory is returning," said Sydney, trying to shift the subject.   
  
"Yeah, I believe I liked it better when I couldn't remember everything," said Gage, staring out into space.   
  
"I'm sorry Garrett put you through so much. I feel like all of this was my fault. If I had been more careful two years ago, maybe Carl wouldn't have gotten the drop on me and you wouldn't have had to shoot him and . . ."   
  
"Stop it! You have nothing to be sorry for," said Gage. "Syd, I'd do anything for you. You know that don't you?"   
  
"I know. And you know that I'd do anything for you too, right?" said Sydney.   
  
Gage smiled. "Then please stop blaming yourself." Sydney gave Gage a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"What was that for?" he asked.   
  
"I'm glad you're OK," answered Sydney.  
  
"OK you two," said Walker, as he and Trivette entered the room.   
  
"Hey Walker, Trivette," said Gage.   
  
"You look like you're feeling a little better," said Trivette.   
  
"Yeah, Dr. Hammond said I should probably be out of here in three or four days," Gage smiled.   
  
"Of course, we don't know when we'll be back to work," smiled Sydney.   
  
"Take all of the time you need. I think you deserve it," said Walker.   
  
"What about Garrett? Is he in jail?" asked Sydney.   
  
"No, he's dead," replied Trivette, then he explained what had happened. Alex walked in at that moment.   
  
"Are you both alright?" she asked Gage and Sydney.   
  
"I believe we'll survive," said Gage.   
  
"Speaking of surviving; how was your honeymoon after your ordeal on the plane?" Sydney asked Alex.   
  
"It was wonderful! Paris is truly the city of love. If you ever have the opportunity, you should go," Alex said.   
  
Gage glanced at Sydney and said "I'd love to see Paris, with the right person," and squeezed Sydney's hand.   
  
Sydney slightly blushed and said "maybe some day."   
  
Walker, Trivette and Alex looked at each other, wondering what exactly they had missed.  
  
The End  
  



End file.
